Mistaken Assumption
by HENXIA0
Summary: Dejun benci alpha. Ia memilih menyukai beta paling pendiam di kampusnya. Namun, sial karena pria itu ternyata seorang alpha juga. Dan semakin sial lagi, karena pria itu calon matenya! - [wayv/nct, henjun/henxiao, bxb] [romance, omegaverse, campus life]
1. Lone Wolf

Dejun benci alpha. Ia memilih menyukai beta paling pendiam di kampusnya. Namun, sial karena pria itu ternyata seorang alpha juga. Dan semakin sial lagi, karena pria itu calon matenya!

*

**Character**:

Hendery x Xiaojun Wayv

dan karakter lain.

**Mengandung**:

Boy x boy, omegaverse, romance

**Disclaimer**:

Karakter milik SM entertainment, keluarga, fans, dan Tuhan. Cerita milik author.

**Note**:

[190513] Ini pertama kalinya aku nulis dengan tema omegaverse, I'm so excited to publish this work here. So, please enjoy!

*

Dejun adalah _omega_ yang mungkin sedikit berbeda dibanding temannya yang lain. Masyarakat mungkin selalu suka —_cenderung memuja— alpha_ yang mendapat semua _spotlight_ dengan segala kehebatannya. Namun, si Xiao memiliki pendapat yang berbeda. Untuk beberapa alasan, ia sangat membenci yang namanya sosok _alpha_. Dibanding mengharapkan seorang _mate_ yang mendominasi dirinya, ia lebih memilih sosok biasa saja, _beta_ yang bisa berjalan di sampingnya, dan tidak banyak bicara.

Itu yang dia harapkan dari Hendery Wong.

Pria itu mungkin tidak mengenal Dejun karena siapa juga yang peduli dengan omega? Namun, si Xiao senantiasa memandangi pria itu dari jauh. Hendery sangat terkenal, bukan karena dia alpha atau karena dia luar biasa. Itu karena sikapnya yang cenderung pendiam dan tidak ada satu pun yang tahu dia orang yang seperti apa. Tidak ada yang berteman dengannya karena pria itu menutup dirinya. Beberapa orang bodoh yang penasaran mencoba menganggunya, tapi besoknya langsung di-_drop out_ dari universitas.

Mereka memanggilnya _Lone Wolf._

Hendery memang serigala penyendiri—_berbahaya dan lain dari yang lain_. Kata mereka, ia hanya produk gagal, satu-satunya _beta_ dari keluarga yang semuanya _alpha_. Keluarga itu punya hubungan rahasia dengan orang-orang inti di universitas. Sisanya samar. Dejun tidak tahu itu benar atau tidak, tapi ia sudah terlanjur jatuh cinta pada si Wong hari itu juga. Ah, tidak perlu diceritakan lebih rinci sebab isinya akan membuat hati setiap orang meleleh. Si Xiao tetap yakin jika sosok dingin itu pasti memiliki alasan tersendiri bersikap begitu.

"Melamun terus!"

Kun menyadarkan Dejun.

Ah, ya, mereka sedang duduk di kantin ketika jamnya sedang kosong. Ada waktu selang sejam lagi sebelum ia memasuki kelas lainnya. Jadi, Dejun memutuskan makan berdua dengan kakak tingkatnya sambil mengobrol singkat. Namun, obrolan mereka terhenti di topik tentang Hendery dan tiba-tiba si _omega_ melamun begitu saja. Apalagi ketika pujaan hatinya langsung lewat di hadapannya begitu saja sesudah ia memikirkannya. Seperti bertakdir saja!

Dejun hanya terkekeh, "Aku hanya berpikir jika Hendery itu tidak aneh."

Matanya masih tertuju ke kursi paling ujung di sudut kantin. Si Wong kini duduk sendirian dengan _sweater_ berwarna pink dan tampak agak mencolok. Hendery meskipun tertutup, tetapi dalam hal berpakaian memiliki selera yang cerah. Itu dari pengamatan Dejun sejauh ini. _Beta_ itu menyantap makanannya dengan tenang dan bahkan tidak ada satupun manusia yang berani berada di dekatnya. Ya, sebegitu menyendirinya dia, sampai-sampai makanannya pun pasti dibawa dari luar untuk menghindari berbicara dengan penjaga kantin.

Dejun memilih menyantap burger yang baru ia beli.

Memikirkan Hendery hanya membuat jantungnya tidak sehat. Melihat ia makan saja sudah membuat Dejun puas. Pria asal Guangdong itu benar-benar berhasrat ingin mengetahui seluk beluk si misterius itu. Dari luar, si Wong kelihatan seperti kebanyakan mahasiswa lain yang berasal dari major ilmu politik. Ia datang ketika ada jadwal dan sesudahnya, pulang ke entahlah —_tidak ada juga yang tahu alamatnya._ Bedanya lagi dengan mereka yang banyak mendumel tentang koruptor, ia hanya berbicara seperlunya saja.

"Tapi, _Lone Wolf _itu benar-benar aneh, menurutku."

"Memangnya apa yang aneh?" tanya Dejun.

"Dia seperti bukan _beta_."

Ia langsung mengerutkan dahinya ketika mendengar perkataan dari kakak tingkatnya itu. Aneh karena semua orang di kampus setuju jika si Wong adalah seorang _beta_. Dia tidak mengeluarkan _pheromone_ dan tidak tertarik dengan _omega_. Lingkungan Universitas Nasional Seoul ini sangat didominasi oleh _alpha_ dan _beta_. Omega menjadi kelangkaan dan selalu dikerumuni. Ketika Dejun yang merupakan salah satu makhluk berharga di kampus itu berbicara dengannya, ia hanya diam lalu menjauh. Mungkin _alpha_ yang terkenal sekalipun akan tetap barbar seketika, tapi Hendery berbeda.

Bukankah tidak ada bukti lebih kuat lagi?

"Maksudmu?"

Kun menaikkan bahu, "Aku sendiri seorang _beta_, tetapi aku merasa ia sedikit lain. Seperti, dia berada di tingkat yang berbeda. _Beta_ tidak mungkin bisa membuat jejeran _alpha_ preman itu di-_dropout_ begitu saja. Memang mereka dari dulu kebal dari hukuman dan tiba-tiba _Lone Wolf_ itu langsung membuat mereka dikeluarkan. Dia pasti bukan orang biasa."

"Memangnya menurutmu dia apa?"

"_Alpha_. Dominan garis keras."

"Tidak mungkin."

Si Xiao menggeleng.

Ia benar-benar yakin jika Hendery adalah seorang _beta_. Semuanya, dari fisik sampai ke sifatnya menunjukkan bahwa dia adalah _beta_. Seorang _alpha_ tidak menyembunyikan dirinya sendiri dari khalayak. Mereka adalah makhluk yang egosentris, dan berpikir jika dunia berputar hanya untuk mereka. Seorang dominan juga memiliki fisik yang dibanggakan, kekar dan tinggi seperti Lucas contohnya. Namun, Lone Wolf itu jelas tidak seperti itu. Ia biasa saja. Tidak submisif, tidak juga dominan.

Meski, ada rumor soal latar belakang keluarganya.

_All-alpha family._

Itu masih rumor!

Dejun menolak percaya jika memang hal itu benar. Ia tidak ingin menyukai alpha lagi dan jatuh ke lubang yang sama. Meski kata mereka, takdir seorang _omega_ adalah untuk menghabiskan hidupnya dengan _alpha_. Ia tak acuh jika memang tidak bisa _mating_ dengan _beta_, yang penting mereka bisa menikah dengan legal dan hidup dengan damai. Tanpa anak sekalipun tak apa. Menjalani hidup yang biasa-biasa saja adalah impian si Xiao sejak dulu.

Ia menatap Hendery lagi di ujung sana.

"Dia pastinya bukan _alpha_," gumam Dejun.

"Tidak ada yang tahu."

Ya, dan begitulah makan siang mereka.

Dejun sebagai mahasiswa di major ilmu komunikasi kembali melanjutkan mata kuliahnya. Sementara Kun yang sudah tidak memiliki jadwal kuliah memutuskan pulang. Tentu saja, hari yang indah dijalani _omega_ itu dengan menyenangkan. Ditraktir Kun siang tadi. Memandangi Hendery di kantin. Dosennya berbaik hati dan berkata memberikan nilai baik untuk dirinya. Lalu pulang tanpa membawa tugas.

Benar-benar hari yang sempurna!

Pulang melewati jalan tikus di sekitar kampus menuju ke apartemen kecilnya. Jalanan memang sepi, hanya ada dirinya sendiri di situ. Langkahnya ringan ditemani senandung lagu-lagu dari _earphone_ yang dia pakai. Senyum tercetak di wajahnya ketika ia mencapai sisi jalan raya yang sangat padat akan kendaraan sore itu —_karena jam pulang._ Tinggal menyebrang saja maka ia akan sampai ke tempat tinggalnya.

Baru ingin melangkah dari tempatnya, lengannya malah ditarik oleh seseorang.

"Hati-hati!"

Dejun sedikit kaget karena seruan pria itu. Ia berhenti dari gerakannya lalu menoleh ke belakang. Sebelum matanya menangkap sosok itu, hidungnya sudah terlebih dahulu menangkap _pheromone_ yang kuat. Bau seorang _alpha_ yang membuat kepala _omega_ itu pusing —_aroma yang ia benci_. Mendapati sosok pria yang sangat ia kenali masih mencengkram lengannya dengan erat, si Xiao langsung terhentak sedikit.

Hendery.

Dirinya, tidak salah lihat kan?

Si _Lone Wolf_ yang terkenal baru saja mencegatnya dan berbicara terlebih dulu dengannya. Dulu, ketika Dejun hendak mengajaknya berkenalan, ia langsung tak diacuhkan. Mendengar suaranya seperti mendengar berita ayam jantan bertelur. Demi Tuhan, si Xiao hampir meloncat kegirangan di tempat karena pujaan hatinya akhirnya memperhatikan dirinya setelah sekian lama. Jantungnya benar-benar tak karuan ketika ditatap langsung oleh pria itu.

Dan yang paling penting, ia tidak salah mencium bau kan? Tidak mungkin seorang _beta_ bisa mengeluarkan _pheromone_. Tidak mungkin Hendery memiliki aroma seperti itu. Karena, biasanya, tidak ada aroma begini di dekatnya. Dejun sedikit melirik ke arah kiri kanannya dan menemukan beberapa orang lain yang ingin menyebrang jalan. Ia lalu berpikir positif. Ya, bisa saja _pheromone_ itu dari mereka yang lain kan? Si _omega_ lalu hanya memasang raut kebingungan.

"Lampunya belum berubah warna. Kau sudah mau menyebrang."

Dejun baru menyadari kebodohannya tadi dan langsung tersenyum canggung, "Terima kasih."

"Hati-hati."

Si _omega_ hanya mengangguk patuh. Entah kenapa rasanya benar-benar aneh. Hendery berbicara kepada dirinya dengan santai —_seolah sudah saling kenal. _Padahal, ini pertama kalinya mereka saling berbicara. Yang anehnya lagi, kenapa pria itu peduli kepada dirinya? Jika mau, si pria Macau bisa saja membiarkannya berjalan dan tertabrak kendaraan. Namun, ia memilih menegur seorang mahasiswa ilmu komunikasi yang selalu menganggunya dulu. Kemana sosok misterius yang irit bicara itu?

Ah, hari sempurna seorang Xiao Dejun terasa semakin sempurna.

Semakin tidak realistis pula.

**TBC**.


	2. Dilema

"Kenapa kau memegang tanganku tadi?"

Dejun mengoceh panjang. Entah kenapa, kini ia dan Hendery justru terjebak pembicaraan aneh di ujung jalan satunya lagi. Keduanya berdiri di trotoar dan si Xiao hanya memasang wajah keras. Ia senang —sangat senang malah- karena pujaan hatinya mengenggam tangannya ketika menyebrang jalan tadi. Rasanya ingin pingsan di tempat saat itu juga saking bahagianya. Namun, di sisi lain, ia merasa sedikit shock dan kesal juga.

Hendery itu aneh.

Setahun yang lalu, Dejun pernah mencoba mendekatinya. Dari situ, ia mengetahui banyak hal mengenai informasi dasar si Wong, tetapi sepatah kata pun tidak ia dapatkan. Pada akhirnya perasaannya harus dipendam. Dalam waktu setahun belakangan ini pula, si omega sibuk memperhatikan Hendery dari jauh. Otaknya mengetahui beberapa fakta tentang pria yang dia kagumi itu. Salah satu hal yang sangat jelas ia ketahui, ialah fakta jika Hendery tidak suka berbicara dengan orang.

Bahkan, dosen pun berhasil dia abaikan.

Hari ini sangat di luar batas wajar!

"Kau tidak bisa menyebrang."

Dejun membuang muka. Sungguh, ia memerah sekarang karena sangat malu. Bahkan, Hendery mengucapkannya dengan ekspresi datarnya yang biasa saja itu. Si Xiao benar-benar tidak bisa merespons apa yang dikatakannya karena memang itu benar-benar keajaiban dunia. Tetap saja, ia sulit percaya dengan apa yang barusan terjadi antara dirinya dan si pujaan hati. Si Wong pasti sudah gila mengucapkan sebuah kalimat penuh.

"Kau, bisa berbicara juga ya?" sindir si omega.

Ia memilih berjalan saja dengan cepat menuju ke arah apartemennya -meninggalkan Hendery yang masih berdiri diam. Tentu saja, ia tidak mengharapkan ada yang menyusulnya. Rasanya jantungnya tidak sehat lagi karena terus menerus berdetak tak karuan jika berada di dekat pria itu. Entah kenapa, ia justru merasa ingin menjauh dari si beta. Otaknya perlu waktu untuk memproses apa saja yang terjadi.

Namun, Hendery sepertinya tidak memberikannya waktu dan menghalangi jalannya.

"Xiao Dejun."

Dejun menaikkan alisnya, "Kau tahu namaku?"

Kejutan lagi kesekian kalinya bagi si omega. Ia pikir, Hendery selama ini tidak menganggap eksistensinya di dunia. Maksudnya, ya, mungkin Dejun sempat mendekatinya setahun yang lalu. Tapi itupun hanya dalam kurun waktu seminggu. Tipe orang seperti si Lone Wolf itu pasti akan mudah melupakan parasit penganggu kan? Tidak mungkin pria Macau itu mengingat hal-hal tidak penting seperti orang yang berusaha mengajaknya berteman selama seminggu dan sekali lagi-

itu sudah setahun yang lalu.

"Kita berteman setahun lalu."

"Kau menyebutnya berteman?"

Entah apa lagi yang bisa membuat si Xiao terkejut.

Hendery mengingat banyak hal tentang dirinya dengan jelas. Mimpi apa Dejun semalam bahwa, pujaan hatinya tiba-tiba datang dan ternyata pernah menganggapnya teman. Padahal, si Xiao mengira respons acuh tak acuh dari si Wong sebagai sinyal supaya dirinya menjauh saja. Jelas sekali rautnya dulu menunjukkan ketidaksukaan. Namun, ternyata, pria itu malah menganggapnya berteman?

Sungguh?

Berteman?

Hendery bisa bercanda juga?

"Ikut aku."

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya si Xiao kembali.

Semuanya jadi sangat aneh. Hendery menghampirinya, berbicara dengannya, menganggapnya teman, lalu tiba-tiba mengajak ke cafe. Otak Dejun tidak bisa memproses begitu banyak informasi secepat ini. Masih banyak pertanyaan terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Karena, sekali lagi, di hadapannya itu pujaan hati si manis dan dia punya titel yang baik -orang yang paling misterius!

Pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan di balik keramahan ini.

Dejun memilih mempercepat langkahnya lagi meninggalkan si Wong. Dia harus pulang secepatnya karena ia tidak tahan berada di dekat pria itu. Masih ada aroma pheromone yang membuat dirinya sangat pusing. Si Xiao benar-benar mulai goyah terhadap pendiriannya. Sekarang, ia mulai berpikir jika Hendery adalah seorang alpha dan seperti yang lain, ingin memanfaatkan dirinya.

Mengingat masa lalunya dengan alpha, membuatnya merinding.

Sebaiknya kabur saja.

"Tunggu!"

Hendery mengejar Dejun. Si omega hanya meringis kecil lalu berbalik dan menatapnya kesal, "Apa lagi?"

"Kau akan menjadi mateku. Itu sebabnya-"

"Hah?"

"Kau mateku."

"Kau benar-benar alpha?"

Dejun langsung meneliti pria itu lagi dari atas ke bawah. Ya, dia memang tampan dan berhasil membuat dirinya jatuh cinta, tetapi kurang alpha di mata si omega. Dan juga, kalau pun apa yang dikatakannya benar, tidak mungkin dirinya menjadi mate si Wong. Mereka bahkan baru berbicara sekarang, tidak pernah scenting atau mating. Ia masih perjaka! Apa maksudnya akan menjadi?

Ia melangkah lagi.

Matanya melirik ke kiri. Bagus! Apartemennya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi di depan sana. Ia berbelok tapi tubuhnya oleng. Lagi dan lagi, Hendery mencegahnya dari hal buruk yang akan terjadi. Dejun hanya tersenyum. Jantungnya lagi-lagi berdetak kencang karena dia ditangkap oleh pujaan hatinya. Oh, sudah seperti adegan drama saja! Namun, di sisi lain, ia benar-benar muak dengan aroma alpha yang mengelilingi si Wong.

Tidak mungkin dia alpha.

Aroma ini mungkin dari parfum saja.

Ya kan?

Tolong, jawabannya harus iya.

"Aku jelaskan."

"Jadi, maksudmu?"

Dejun masih mengerutkan dahi.

Hendery menariknya ke restoran dekat apartemennya untuk makan malam karena matahari sudah tenggelam. Lalu pria itu juga membelikannya makanan yang enak. Rasanya sudah seperti kencan saja! Tentu si omega sangat bahagia dan salah tingkah terus menerus. Sesudah itu, si pujaan hati malah bercerita tentang keluarganya —dan segala tetek bengeknya masih dengan nada misterius.

All-alpha family.

Benar-benar ada ya?

Tapi, dia tidak terima jika Hendery itu alpha!

Jika benar, dia akan move on. Dia tidak mau jadi mate seorang alpha. Apalagi seseorang yang mengabaikan dirinya selama setahun ini. Ia suka fakta jika Hendery pendiam dan tampak tenang. Ia suka karena pria itu manis. Tapi masalahnya, dia alpha! Apalagi alasannya untuk menjadikan Dejun sebagai mate itu tidak masuk akal. Seorang mahasiswa ilmu politik yang disuruh orang tuanya mencari pasangan untuk mendukung karirnya masuk ke parlemen sesudah wisuda?

Jadi, dijadikan mate hanya untuk pendukung karir?

Apa-apaan.

Terkesan merendahkan sekali.

"Aku tidak kenal yang lain."

"Aku bisa mengenalkanmu kepada omega lain, kalau kau mau," ucap Dejun.

Hendery tidak berkata-kata dan hanya menatap si omega dengan tatapan menusuk. Demi Tuhan, Dejun benar-benar kehilangan kewarasannya jika terus-menerus terjebak situasi seperti ini. Jelas, jantungnya lemah jika sudah dihadapkan dengan pujaan hatinya itu. Ia sudah tahu pasti kalah dan ujung-ujungnya akan menerima tawarannya itu.

Bagaimana pun, ia menyukai Hendery.

Karena sebenarnya ia menyukai si Wong bukan hanya sebatas statusnya yang dirumorkan beta itu. Bukan pula karena ia misterius dan pendiam. Ada banyak hal yang Dejun sukai dari pria itu. Memang dua hal yang awal itu menjadi alasan utama, tetapi ia benar-benar tidak bisa mengontrol perasaannya. Meski sekarang sudah tahu fakta bahwa pria itu alpha, tapi jantungnya tetap saja berdetak lebih cepat.

Kalau dipikir, tidak buruk juga.

Aish, tapi—

Ini benar-benar menjadi konflik internal!

"Aku tidak tahu, Hendery."

"Besok berikan jawabannya."

Si Xiao hanya tersenyum. Ia mengangguk kecil sebelum akhirnya berterima kasih. Langit benar-benar sudah gelap dan ia berjalan kembali sendirian ke apartemennya. Otaknya masih sedikit kacau karena si Lone Wolf baru saja mengajaknya makan berdua dan berbicara kepada dirinya —seperti kencan! Memang ucapan si Wong masih singkat tetapi itu hal yang lebih baik dibanding bisu sepanjang saat. Dejun tak habis pikir, kenapa bisa hari ini terasa luar biasa sekali?

Dan yang terpenting, malam ini dia akan kesulitan tidur karena memikirkan banyak hal. Ia sedikit bersyukur jika Hendery tidak banyak melakukan hal-hal aneh. Justru, mentraktirnya makan dan memberikannya waktu untuk berpikir. Pria Macau itu sepertinya sedikit berbeda dari alpha yang lain ya? Ah, mengetahui fakta ini membuat si omega semakin dilema dengan pilihannya sendiri.

Menerima tawaran pura-pura menjadi mate Hendery karena dirinya menyukai pria itu?

Atau—

menolak tawaran pura-pura menjadi mate Hendery karena dirinya benci dengan alpha?

Ini seperti pilihan hidup dan mati!

Eh, tapi hanya pura-pura sih.

TBC.


	3. Jawaban

"Aku menolak."

Hendery hanya mengangguk mendengar jawaban dari si Xiao. Dia bahkan tidak tersenyum sedikit pun kepada Dejun, tetapi si _omega_ masih saja bergumul dengan perasaannya yang tak karuan. Semalaman memikirkan hal itu, ternyata setelah diungkapkan rasanya sedikit lega. Dia tentu saja masih punya akal sehat untuk memikirkan jawaban yang akan dia berikan.

Dia bahkan tak tahu latar belakang keluarganya. Dia bahkan tak tahu apakah sifat pria itu rekaan. Dia bahkan tak tahu rumah pria itu. Yang dia ketahui hanya beberapa hal kecil, entah itu benar atau tidak. Mereka baru berbicara dua kali —_kemarin dan hari ini_— dengan topik seputar _mate_ saja. Ditambah fakta yang sangat ia ingin hilangkan bahwa pria itu _alpha_. Dejun menjadi semakin yakin untuk menolak tawaran itu.

Meski, Hendery itu orang yang Dejun kagumi.

Ya, hanya karena menolong anak kucing dari atas pohon.

Ia sendiri heran. Kenapa ia bisa jatuh hati semudah itu dengan orang asing dulunya? Sedikit tolol karena ia sempat membela mati-matian Hendery ketika digossipkan di kampus. Semalam, si _omega_ mulai mempertanyakan dirinya sendiri. Semenjak mengetahui fakta jika pria itu adalah _alpha_, dia menjadi was-was. Bagaimana kalau menolong anak kucing itu hanya pencitraan?

Eh, tapi Dejun juga pernah melihat Hendery membelikan anak kecil permen. Hendery juga pernah menolong seorang _omega_ yang diganggu oleh segerombolan _alpha_. Pria itu juga yang mengeluarkan para preman kampus. Sepertinya pepatah diam-diam menghanyutkan sangat tepat untuk dia. Karena si Xiao sangat peka akan hal-hal sederhana nan manis seperti itu, makanya ia semakin jatuh hati.

Ah, tapi tidak lagi!

Dia harus segera _move on._

Ya, carilah _beta_!

"Tapi, aku tetap menjemputmu. Tujuh malam."

Dejun mengerutkan dahi, "Aku sudah bilang tidak."

Hendery menatapnya dengan tajam. Pheromonenya kali ini mulai tercium dan memusingkan si Xiao. Dia benar-benar tipe _alpha_ yang menggunakan kekuatannya untuk membuat orang lain tunduk kepada dirinya. _Omega_ itu hanya terdiam lalu menunduk untuk menghindari kontak mata. Ia lalu bergumam, "Untuk apa?"

"Makan malam keluarga."

Dejun hampir tersedak.

Dia tidak mau menerima tawarannya apalagi bertemu keluarganya! Dari percakapan kemarin, yang si _omega_ ketahui hanyalah satu fakta dan beberapa rumor. Keluarga Wong adalah keluarga yang mayoritasnya _alpha_. Ia sempat mendengar desas-desus jika mereka memiliki darah politisi dan pengurusan hukum. Dan pandangan Dejun terhadap politik itu buruk! Si Xiao adalah tipe orang yang cukup apatis terhadap pemerintahan. Makan malam dengan mereka? Mimpi!

"Tolong, sekali saja."

Dejun mencoba menolak, "Tapi—"

"Sesudah ini, kita tidak akan berurusan lagi. Aku akan melupakanmu dan kau akan melupakanku. Hanya malam ini saja. Bantu aku dan jangan lupa, berdandanlah yang cantik agar orang tuaku percaya."

Dejun hanya menghela napas kemudian mengangguk. Hanya sekali saja menjadi _mate_ palsu untuk si Wong. Setidaknya, bisa menjadi pengalaman untuk dipamerkan ke orang lain. Setidaknya dirinya masih bisa disebut _omega_ karena pernah punya hubungan dengan seorang _alpha —meski palsu_. Anggap saja, makan malam ini adalah terakhir kalinya dia menyimpan perasaan pada Hendery.

Sesudahnya, ia akan pindah hati!

Ya, tidak apa kan?

Lagipula, masih banyak _beta_ lainnya.

Ia tetap mempersiapkan diri karena meski tidak ikhlas, ia tetap harus tampil baik.

Si _omega_ sedikit kewalahan memilih pakaian karena tidak tahu makan malam seperti apa itu. Ia pada akhirnya jatuh pada pilihan mengenakan _sweater_ merah, celana jeans, dan _sneaker_ yang tampak sederhana. Sesuai perminataan Hendery, ia juga memaksakan diri memakai sedikit bedak dan _liptint_. Ia duduk di samping si Wong yang mengemudi dan menatapnya dalam diam.

Pria itu selalu tampan dan menawan.

Pria itu mengenakan _turtleneck_ putih dengan _coat_ berwarna coklat —_tanpa hoodienya yang cerah_. Kalau begini, dia benar-benar tampak seperti _alpha_. Dejun tidak merasa senang melihat penampilannya yang begitu dominan. Ia lebih suka Hendery yang biasa dan yang tampak seperti beta. Si Xiao hanya diam sepanjang perjalanan karena ia masih berpikir kenapa ia bisa berakhir di sini padahal ia ingin sekali menolak.

"Kau tidak perlu menjawab banyak pertanyaan dari keluargaku."

Dejun mengangguk.

"Oh, dan kau harus memakai parfum."

Ia keheranan, "Kenapa?"

"Supaya kau tampak seperti _mate_ku."

Dejun memutar otak karena kurang mengerti perkataan pria itu. Parfum dan _mate_, apa hubungannya? Ia pada akhirnya sampai pada satu kesimpulan. Si _omega_ itu kemudian menatap si _alpha_ yang mengemudi sambil terkekeh kecil menyembunyikan semburat merah di wajahnya, "Oh, scenting?"

Lucu saja.

_Scenting_ dimana _alpha_ dan _omega_ bercumbu hingga _pheromone_ si dominan akan selalu melekat di submisif. _Scenting_ adalah sebuah klaim secara tidak langsung —_cara langsungnya adalah dengan mating_— bahwa seorang _omega_ itu sudah ditandai oleh _alpha_. Sesuatu yang Dejun tidak akan lakukan seumur hidupnya karena ia benci _alpha_ dan kontak fisik dengan mereka. Sekarang, ia malah akan memalsukannya.

"Pakai saja _coat_ku."

"Huh?"

Oh, tunggu.

Hendery benar-benar melemparkan _coat_nya kepada si Xiao ketika mobil mereka berhenti di depan sebuah restoran China. _Omega_ itu jelas sekali sangat bahagia. Ia langsung mengenakannya dan berjalan masuk mengekori _alpha_ itu. Sekarang, ia justru merasakan gugup yang berlebihan. Bertemu dengan keluarga si Wong yang kebanyakan merupakan politisi —_ini tidak akan menyenangkan!_

Ia melangkah ke ruangan VIP yang tertutup.

Matanya kemudian menemukan banyak perempuan.

Empat perempuan dan satu laki-laki.

Eh, bukannya kata Hendery keluarganya _all-alpha_?

"Ehm, halo."

Dejun tersenyum dan membungkukkan badannya dengan agak canggung. Orang-orang di sana menatapnya dengan sedikit tidak menyenangkan. Sepertinya memang semuanya di sana adalah _alpha —kecuali si ibu_. Hendery segera menarik si Xiao untuk duduk di sampingnya. Ia hanya diam dan mengikuti semua yang pujaan hatinya katakan saja. Sial, dia semakin gugup kalau begini.

Seharusnya tadi dia bersikeras menolak saja.

Salah satu perempuan di sana berseru kecil, "Oh, astaga, kau _omega_ dia? _Seriously_, kau mau dengan _didi_-ku?"

Dejun hanya mengangguk saja.

Ia tak bisa banyak bicara juga.

Hendery lalu memperkenalkan keluarganya, "Ayahku kepala dinas sosial. Ibuku dosen hukum. Kakak sulungku hakim tinggi. Kakak keduaku jaksa. Kakak ketigaku aktivis partai politik. Mereka semua tinggal di Macau. Ini Xiao Dejun yang berkuliah di jurusan ilmu komunikasi. Dia orang Guangdong."

Dejun hanya tersenyum kecil karena Hendery memgucapkan sesuatu yang panjang. Ia meneliti lagi kakak-kakak perempuan Hendery. Badan mereka bahkan sedikit lebih besar dari dirinya. Ada pula aroma _pheromone_ yang menguar. Ah, memang _all-alpha family_ tetapi kebanyakan perempuan. Kasus yang langka karena ia tahu bahwa kebanyakan _alpha_ adalah laki-laki. Dan keluarga mereka ini menyeramkan juga karena mereka memiliki pangkat yang tinggi!

Kepala dinas. Hakim tinggi. Jaksa. Aktivis partai politik. Lalu anak bungsunya yang super pendiam itu juga menjadi mahasiswa berprestasi tanpa banyak bicara. Bahkan ibunya yang _omega_ itu berhasil menjadi dosen! Dejun tidak habis pikir karena dia sekarang duduk di antara para makhluk-makhluk dengan genetika dominan. Rasa rendah diri muncul karena ia benar-benar bukan apa-apa dibanding mereka.

"Hendery sudah _mating_ denganmu?"

"Oh, ya, aku juga ingin menanyakan itu. Apakah sudah _mating_ atau hanya _scenting_? Aromanya sangat tercium jelas!"

Di tengah makan malam itu, Dejun tiba-tiba dihadapi oleh sebuah pertanyaan dari kepala dinas yang sangat membingungkan. Untung saja dia tidak tersedak karena pertanyaan seperti itu. Ia melirik si Wong bungsu yang duduk di sampingnya. Kode untuk bertanya tentang jawaban yang tepat. Karena, wajah kepala keluarga itu tidak menyenangkan dan si _omega_ menjadi takut.

"_Mating_," jawab Hendery.

Itu membuat Dejun langsung refleks berdiri dan memelototi pria yang duduk di sampingnya itu

Apa katanya?

Sudah _mating_?

Rencana awalnya tadi _scenting_!

"Ehm, 'Nak Dejun?" tanya nyonya Wong memecah keheningan di ruang itu.

"Eh, ma—maaf!"

Senyum canggung kembali tercetak di wajahnya. Ia memejamkan mata dan mengigit bibirnya sejenak. Lalu duduk kembali degan tenang. Sial, memalukan sekali. Refleksnya benar-benar tidak bisa dikontrol. Dejun melanjutkan makannya dengan berbagai rasa yang tercampur aduk di hatinya.

Dia benci kalau sudah begini.

**TBC**.

**Note**: Maaf jika banyak yang aneh-aneh seperti hilang tanda baca atau hilang _italic_nya. Aslinya, ini cerita sudah saya publikasikan di platform Wattpad dan baik-baik saja , tapi entah kenapa sekali dipindah ke sini ada sedikit masalah. Terima kasih reviewnya!


	4. Curhatan

Kata-kata dari keluarga Hendery benar-benar membuat Dejun tidak bisa tidur.

"Justru itu bagus!"

"Aku mau punya keponakan."

Keluarga Wong itu sebenarnya sedikit mengintimidasi karena mayoritas _alpha_. Mereka membicarakan banyak hal membosankan seperti politik sehingga Dejun hanya diam saja sepanjang makan malam. Anehnya, mereka sungguh mempercayai kebohongan si anak bungsu. Si Xiao sendiri merasa sedikit terbebani dengan ekspektasi tinggi dari keluarga Hendery. Padahal, malam itu, dia makan di sana hanya rekayasa belaka -_bukan sebagai kekasih sebenarnya._

Kenapa pula pria itu juga berbohong mengatakan sudah _mating_? Kebanyakan keluarga tidak pernah suka anak-anaknya memiliki _mate_ tanpa pernikahan di mata hukum. Kebohongan _scenting_ itu terdengar lebih masuk akal karena status palsu mereka berpacaran saja. Sangat ajaib karena keluarga Wong itu menerima perkataan Hendery tentang _mating_ itu begitu saja.

"Melamun lagi!"

Dejun hanya tersenyum sinting, "Hendery."

"Kenapa lagi dengan dia?"

"Entahlah."

Kun dan Dejun sedang di kantin kampus. Seperti biasa, menghabiskan waktu berdua untuk sesi bercerita sambil makan. Si _omega_ hanya saja sangat tidak fokus dengan yang kakak tingkatnya bicarakan. Ia lebih memilih meneliti sosok yang menyudut di kantin dengan _hoodie_ berwarna putih yang menutup dirinya. _Beta_, oh, maksud Dejun, _alpha_ itu menjadi super misterius lagi jika sudah di lingkup kampus.

Itu membuat si Xiao bertanya-tanya kenapa.

Mungkin dia tidak bisa bahasa Korea?

Ah, tapi lumayan banyak mahasiswa yang bisa berbahasa mandarin di sini!

Pria itu juga tidak begitu buruk kemarin dan kemarinnya lagi. Ia memang tetap dengan pesona dingin dan tidak bisa dijelaskan. Namun, di wilayah Universitas Nasional Seoul, sikapnya seratus kali lipat lebih misterius. Bahkan berpura-pura tidak melihat Dejun ketika ia menyapanya -_menganggap seolah kejadian kemarin tidak ada._ Memang bagus, itu akan membuat si Xiao lebih mudah pindah hati karena tidak akan ingat soal kejadian-kejadian yang membuat hatinya terombang-ambing.

Namun, ia juga masih penasaran.

"Aku dengar _alpha_ lain dikeluarkan lagi karenanya."

Dejun langsung menatap Kun, "Oh, kenapa?"

"_Alpha_ itu tak sengaja membicarakan hal buruk di belakangnya. _Lone Wolf_ itu benar-benar mudah tersinggung lalu langsung menggunakan orang dalam untuk menendangnya dari kampus. Padahal hal seperti itu sudah biasa di sini. Dia menghancurkan hidup orang lain begitu saja."

Si omega mengerjap mendengar cerita dari Kun, "Kita sekarang juga membicarakan dia di belakang."

"Baiklah, ganti topik!"

Seperti sebelumnya, mereka melanjutkan pembicaraan.

Namun, hati Dejun mencelos karena ia melihat sesuatu.

Hendery berbicara dengan seorang pria dan mereka tampak sangat akrab. Tidak seperti biasanya, si Wong itu tersenyum kecil bahkan merangkul pria itu. Selama setahun Dejun mengangguminya dari jauh, ia tak pernah sekalipun melihat orang sedekat ini dengan alpha itu —_apalagi sampai tersenyum tampan begitu!_ Hatinya panas seketika dan juga sakit. Namun, ia ingat bahwa hubungan mereka hanya sekali itu saja dan tidak akan ada lagi lanjutan.

Aneh juga, karena Hendery berkata bahwa tidak mengenal _omega_ lain. Sekarang, malah berduaan dengan pria yang jelas adalah _omega_ yang manis. Dejun berdecih karena sepertinya, dia benar-benar harus _move on_ —_daripada sakit hati. _Si Xiao tidak punya hak juga untuk cemburu. Dia juga tidak bisa mendekati pria itu lagi karena ia yakin seratus persen akan dicampakkan begitu saja.

Ia mengerutkan wajahnya lalu menatap Kun.

"Baiklah, kau cemburu?"

Si Xiao memasang wajah datar menanggapinya, "Aku hanya penasaran. Menurutmu, dia siapa?"

"Itu Ten," jawab si _beta_ dengan santai.

"Nama yang aneh," ucapannya terputus sebentar karena Dejun mencoba menahan tawa, "Sepuluh."

"Mahasiswa tingkat akhir, sepertiku, tapi dia di jurusan ilmu politik. Dia orang Thailand, tapi dia sempat tinggal di Macau dan satu sekolah dengan Hendery. Mereka pernah berpacaran selama di Macau itu. Hubungan mereka putus karena Ten pindah kembali ke Thailand. _Omega_ itu selalu berusaha untuk mendapatkan hati pria itu kembali. Dia salah satu alasan kenapa aku berpikir _Lone Wolf_ itu _alpha_."

Sedikit terkejut mendapatkan begitu banyak informasi. Bahkan tentang hubungan si Ten dengan Hendery. Bagaimana mereka pernah menjadi kekasih dan bagaimana hubungan mereka putus. Hati Dejun panas tetapi ia lebih penasaran bagaimana Kun mengetahui itu semua. Memang dia raja gossip, tapi sangat aneh jika dia tahu serinci itu. Otomatis si Xiao langsung bertanya, "Kau tahu semua itu dari?"

"Itu namanya gossip, Dejun."

"Koneksimu benar-benar banyak."

Kun hanya tertawa menanggapinya.

Si Xiao terdiam dan menatapnya.

Terbesit di ide Dejun untuk suatu hal yang tidak pernah ia pikirkan. Selama ini ia berteman dengan si kakak tingkat, ia tidak terlalu sadar jika pria itu adalah _beta_ juga. Kun adalah _beta_ yang baik, pengertian, lucu, dan lumayan tampan juga. Itu semua persis tipe ideal dalam bayangan _omega_ itu. Mereka berdua juga dekat sejak setahun belakangan sebagai sahabat. Kenapa si Xiao tidak pernah terpikir untuk menyukainya?

Si manis tersenyum bodoh membayangkannya.

Tidak, itu ide buruk.

"Aku pikir, aku harus pindah hati."

Kun sedikit terkejut mendengarnya.

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Mau saja."

"Kau tidak suka dia lagi?"

Dejun hanya tersenyum kecil, memilih diam saja. Bukannya tidak suka, tetapi rasanya mengganjal saja. Menyukai alpha itu hal aneh. Terakhir kali dia sungguhan menyukai seseorang adalah temannya ketika kecil —_belum mengetahui jelas statusnya_. Sesudah masuk SMA, si _omega_ terlalu fokus belajar dan tidak peduli dengan hal seperti itu. Si Xiao memang punya mantan kekasih _alpha_ saat SMA tapi ia tak ingin menganggap orang itu ada.

Memang tidak semua _alpha_ itu sama, tapi-

"Jangan-jangan kau tidak menyukainya hanya karena aku bilang dia _alpha_."

Dejun langsung memasang muka masam, "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Cinta ya cinta. Jangan hanya memandang status mereka. Alasan seperti itu terdengar kekanak-kanakan sekali. Kalau kau benar-benar menyukainya, maka tidak peduli akan kekurangannya, kau tetap suka. Tak peduli juga dengan statusnya. Asalkan tidak menyakitimu, sebaiknya kau tetap mempertahankan perasaan itu. Lagipula, soal _alpha_ itu, hanya asumsiku."

Ucapan Kun itu sama sekali tidak membantu. Justru membuat Dejun kembali berpikir ulang. Dia tidak suka karena dirinya yang konsisten bisa menjadi sangat-sangat plin-plan saat masalah seperti ini —_asmara dan sejenisnya_. Si manis memang masih menyukai pria itu untuk beberapa hal. Memang status alpha itu tidak terlalu penting. Namun, ia juga benci apalagi melihat Hendery bersama yang lain.

Seharian itu, _mood_ Dejun ada dalam fase segelap dan sedalam palung Mariana.

Pertama, si _omega_ melihat pujaan hatinya berduaan dengan orang lain dan itu membuatnya panas. Dosennya bahkan ikut-ikutan memperburuk suasana dengan memarahinya dan memberikan tugas yang banyak. Kun yang bukannya mendukung keinginannya pindah hati, malah sebaliknya. Bukan hari yang sempurna untuk tertawa bahagia. Sampai malam pun, ia masih sama suramnya.

Sesudah mengerjakan sejumlah tugas, ia berbaring di kamar memutuskan mencari informasi lebih tentang Ten itu.

Hanya penasaran! Bukan cemburu!

Nama aslinya sangat panjang. Semua informasi dari Kun adalah benar. Tidak bisa dipercaya, Ten dan Hendery pernah berfoto mesra sambil saling merangkul. Si Wong masih sangat muda dan tampan sejak dulu! Kemungkinan itu ketika SMA saat mereka masih berhubungan. Dejun hampir mengira itu foto rekaan. Anehnya, si _alpha_ tampak tersenyum terpaksa. Hubungan mereka berdua sebenarnya kelihatan seperti bertepuk sebelah tangan dimana Hendery tampak tak niat.

"Cih, apa-apaan."

Dejun melempar ponselnya asal ke kasur. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bantal lalu meremas benda dari kapas itu dengan emosi meledak-ledak. Ia tak tahan lagi melihat semua itu matanya ternodai. Ia lalu terlentang dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Si manis memejamkan matanya yang cantik itu sejenak. Banyak pikiran hinggap di kepalanya saat jam semakin larut begini.

Ia membuka mata lalu melirik jam. Tiga puluh menit sudah si Xiao lewati hanya dengan memejamkan mata. Padahal ia merasa baru beberapa detik terlewati. Mungkin seharusnya ia sudah tidur karena jarum jam sudah menunjuk angka dua belas. Belum lagi, si _omega_ memiliki jadwal kuliah pagi yang harus dia hadiri esok. Namun, membangkang, ia malah mengambil ponselnya yang tadi ia buang.

"Sial!"

**Lone Wolfie.**

Itu nama yang tertera di sana. Nomor telepon yang ia dapatkan karena acara makan malam kemarin, tiba-tiba menelponnya. Ulangi lagi, Hendery menghubungi Dejun ketika waktu sudah hampir tengah malam tadi. Tengah malam! Jantungnya hampir lepas karena melihat namanya. Dan itu bukan hanya sekali atau dua kali melainkan—

Tujuh panggilan tak terjawab.

**TBC**.


	5. Telpon

"Tadi kau menelponku ada apa?"

Dejun berbaring di kasur, ia menelpon Hendery lagi karena perasaan tidak enak. Pasti ada hal penting yang membuat si Wong menelponnya malam-malam begini sampai tujuh kali. Orang iseng tidak sebegitunya. Si omega menunggu jawaban selama sekian detik karena sepertinya pria di seberang sana kesulitan menjawab.

"Terima kasih."

Dejun mengerutkan dahi, "Untuk apa?"

"Kemarin."

Si Xiao hanya tersenyum sekilas mendengarnya. Namun, rasanya aneh jika Hendery tiba-tiba menelponnya untuk mengucapkan itu. Maka dia bertanya lagi, "Ya, itu tidak masalah. Senang membantumu terhindar dari keluarga yang menuntutmu menikah cepat itu. Apa hanya itu yang kau ingin bicarakan tengah malam?"

"Ini melanggar perkataanku, tapi kumohon pertimbangkan untuk menjadi mate palsuku lagi. Aku sudah mengatakan bahwa aku mating denganmu di depan mereka. Tidak mungkin aku melepaskanmu begitu saja. Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu."

"Tidak, itu salahmu sendiri."

"Aku tahu kau menyukaiku."

Dejun yang baru saja hendak memejamkan mata langsung terduduk tegak mendengar kata-kata itu. Jantungnya langsung berdetak kencang. Ia menelan ludahnya karena gugup. Bagaimana pun dirinya masih belum move on dan tiba-tiba disebut begitu membuat dirinya sangat malu. Hendery mungkin tahu bahwa selama ini si Xiao selalu memperhatikannya di kantin.

Menutupi rasa malunya, si omega asal menjawab.

"Karena kau ternyata alpha, maka tidak lagi."

"Kau pikir aku ingin menjadi alpha? Aku sama bencinya denganmu kalau menyangkut status alpha. Aku juga ingin menjadi beta seperti ekspektasi semua orang. Aku tidak meminta dilahirkan menjadi alpha."

"Dan rasa tidak bersyukurmu itu membuat kau membohongi seisi kampus?"

Hendery hanya diam.

"Kau membohongiku juga," lanjut Dejun.

Ia memilih memutuskan sambungannya.

Otaknya tak bisa memproses kenapa pria itu tidak menyukai statusnya sendiri sebagai alpha? Si Xiao pikir semua orang ingin terlahir menjadi alpha. Jika kau memiliki status itu, maka kau bisa mendapatkan segalanya. Namun, Hendery berbeda, dia malah memilih menyembunyikan statusnya. Selain itu, sikapnya juga lebih mirip beta.

Semakin Dejun tahu mengenai pria itu, semakin banyak pula yang tidak ia ketahui.

Ia melempar ponsel dan menutup matanya kemudian memilih tidur.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Dejun mengerutkan kening.

"Sebenarnya, beberapa alpha bisa kehilangan sifat agresif dan justru bertingkah seperti beta bahkan omega!Ini sejenis penyakit mental yang sering kali diikuti dengan gejala fisik dimana alpha itu tidak peka terhadap pheromone. Distorsi seperti ini cukup sering terjadi dan bisa berupa faktor genetika juga. Sebaiknya, hal ini dikonsultasikan ke bidang psikologi."

"Yang benar?"

Si Xiao menaikkan alisnya. Ekspresinya tampak meragukan pria di hadapannya itu. Namanya Sicheng, seorang beta dengan tubuh lumayan tinggi dan pakaian yang sangat rapi. Dia adalah orang yang Dejun cari untuk mengatasi kehausan akan informasi. Temannya itu berusia dua tahun lebih tua. Ia adalah seorang mahasiswa kedokteran dan sangat tahu masalah dinamika gender.

Omega itu sangat penasaran.

Karena berbagai hal yang dimiliki Hendery tidak cocok dengan statusnya. Kalem, pendiam, santai, dan pasif. Tubuhnya juga standar dan tidak tinggi besar. Ia tidak benar-benar memiliki pheromone —itu hanya tercium di saat tertentu. Tubuhnya tidak bereaksi dengan benar ketika ada pheromone omega. Alpha itu seolah kebal.

Dejun berpikir, Hendery bisa saja memiliki kelainan.

Maka dari itu, ia mendatangi Sicheng.

Sicheng menatapnya tajam, "Kau meragukanku?"

"Kau baru semester ke tujuh."

"Hal seperti itu kami pelajari sekarang. Mata kuliah kesehatan jiwa. Kami punya setumpuk buku riset tentang kelainan jiwa. Membacanya akan menghabiskan waktu sebulan lebih. Kau mau meminjamnya?" tanya si beta dengan senyum yang sedikit dibuat-buat.

Dejun bergidik ngeri karena ia benar-benar tidak suka membaca!

"Tidak, terima kasih."

Sicheng hanya tertawa puas. Dejun lalu menatap si beta yang berasal dari fakultas lain itu. Mereka berdua sedang duduk di kantin kampus bagian kedokteran karena si omega yang tiba-tiba mengajak bertemu begitu saja. Mereka tidak sedekat itu untuk makan berdua di kantin. Mereka satu sekolah dulu dan mengenal satu sama lain —tapi tidak berbicara. Barulah mereka menjadi teman karena kakak kelasnya kebetulan mahasiswa kedokteran di universitas yang sama.

Masih saja, tidak sedekat itu.

Sicheng tetap ramah menyambutnya. Ia bahkan tidak terlihat canggung dan dengan tenang berbicara seolah mereka sudah sengat dekat. Itu membuat Dejun sedikit tenang dan nyaman untuk bercerita. Namun, mahasiswa kedokteran itu tampaknya terlalu peka dan mulai curiga dengan dirinya, "Omong-omong, kau sedang berhubungan dengan alpha?"

Dejun menggeleng.

"Tidak. Hanya penasaran."

Tentu, dia tetap tidak ingin ada rumor tersebar tentang dirinya.

Pria lainnya hanya tersenyum kecil, "Kupikir di lingkungan Universitas Nasional Seoul ini banyak kasus seperti itu. Di kampus kedokteran mungkin jarang terjadi. Namun, di kampus lainnya, aku yakin kasusnya sangat banyak. Kudengar ada beta yang sangat dominan di kampusmu kan? Dia pasti seorang alpha."

Si Xiao langsung memasang wajah serius. Tahu betul apa yang pria itu katakan, ia hanya menaikkan alisnya. Tempat kuliah mereka saja berbeda entah berapa kilometer. Gossip di Yeongeon Campus dan Gwanak Campus jelas lain. Bagaimana bisa Sicheng tahu Hendery dan menebak statusnya begitu saja?

Apakah mereka kenal satu sama lain?

"Kau kenal dia? Hendery?"

"Kebetulan kami membenci orang yang sama. Musuh dari musuhmu adalah temanmu kan? Kami berhasil membuat Yuta pergi. Aku memberikan kesaksian dan bukti untuk mengeluarkan brengsek itu. Dia yang mengurus sisanya. Aku yakin seratus persen dia alpha meski dia mengaku beta," jelasnya.

Dejun hanya mengangguk.

Tunggu—

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir bahwa dia alpha?"

"Aku menyuruh dia mengambil tes."

Si omega tertegun. Jadi, Sicheng benar-benar tahu tentang status pria itu. Praktikum tes status seperti itu —kalau tidak salah— ada di semester lima dan si beta sudah melewatinya. Bisa jadi, dia meminta bantuan Hendery untuk mendapat nilai praktek. Terdengar dari ceritanya, mereka cukup dekat juga karena membenci orang yang sama. Dejun hanya menghela napas.

Jika sudah dijalankan tes, hasilnya hampir mutlak.

"Dia mungkin bersikap seperti beta karena kakaknya semuanya alpha perempuan dan mereka tidak se-agresif yang laki-laki. Ia juga tidak suka keramaian. Selain itu, ia juga sangat benci omega sesudah putus hubungan dengan si Ten. Berlindung dalam status palsunya sebagai beta, ia mendapat banyak keuntungan."

Dejun mengangguk saja. Senyum ditunjukkan sekilas kepada pria dengan setelan kemeja itu. Ia puas dengan jawaban yang ia dapatkan. Sicheng selalu menjadi yang terbaik dalam hal seperti ini. Beta itu bukan hanya jenius tetapi juga sangat peka akan apa yang dia inginkan. Si omega lalu berdiri dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Berlalu dan pergi menjauh dari kawasan kampus kedokteran itu.

Ia melangkah ringan sambil mendengar senandung lagu di telinganya.

Hendery memang adalah alpha. Ia sedikit berbeda dari sikapnya, tetapi ia tetap alpha. Ia memiliki mantan kekasih bernama Ten yang ia benci. Ia tampan dan membuat Dejun jatuh cinta karena ia pikir pria itu adalah beta. Namun, sesudah mengkonfirmasi semua ini dengan Sicheng, sepertinya ia akan benar-benar pindah hati saja. Masa bodoh jika Kun menghujatnya nanti.

Lagipula, ditawari menjadi mate palsu itu berlebihan.

Apalagi kata-kata mating waktu itu!

Dejun melangkah lagi. Ia tidak memiliki jadwal kuliah hari ini. Di hari yang sangat jarang terjadi ini, rencananya hanya satu— tidur. Sebagai mahasiswa, tidur adalah emas yang sangat sulit ditemukan. Mungkin ia bisa menyicil tugas kuliahnya dulu, tapi ia memilih untuk menumpuknya. Karena istirahat lebih berharga!

Pulang lalu tidur.

Hanya itu isi pikirannya.

Kakinya mempercepat tempo. Ia mencapai pinggir jalan raya. Gerakannya berhenti karena menyebrang harus hati-hati. Kepalanya melirik lampu penyebrangan yang masih berwarna merah, sementara lampu lalu lintas hijau. Ia melirik jam tangannya yang menunjukkan jam sepuluh. Ia akan sampai ke tempatnya mungkin sekitar— lima belas menit lagi? Lalu, ia bisa tidur sampai sore nanti.

"Kau memang tidak bisa menyebrang. Lampunya sudah hijau tadi. Kau melewatkannya karena terlalu fokus menghitung waktu. Berbahaya sekali."

Dejun langsung menoleh ke belakang.

Suara itu. Hendery lagi! Ia agak melongo menatap si alpha yang seperti setan karena datang tiba-tiba tanpa aba-aba. Oh ya, dia bisa mengatur pheromonenya sendiri dan tidak terdeteksi begitu. Si omega lalu berpura-pura tidak mendengar dan menatap jam tangannya lagi. Jaga image-mu, Xiao! Ekspresi marah dan garang.

Kenapa pula Hendery bisa ada di sini?

"Sebaiknya, kau pulang bersamaku."

TBC.


	6. Heat

Hendery menyeret Dejun.

"Hey, sialan! Lepaskan!"

Si Xiao memukul tangan si pria lainnya dengan kesal. Pergelangan tangannya sakit sekali diseret-seret secara paksa begitu. Hendery juga bukannya lembut memperlakukan dirinya. Tenaga seperti itu benar-benar tenaga alpha! Ia hanya mengikuti langkah si Wong hingga mereka sampai ke sebuah gang kecil yang sempit.

Mahasiswa politik itu melepaskan tangannya.

"Dengarkan aku," pintanya.

Namun, Dejun hanya membuang muka.

"Xiao Dejun. Keluargaku akan di sini selama tiga minggu lagi. Aku bahkan baru tahu rencana mereka kemarin. Hanya selama itu, kau menjadi mate palsuku. Sesudahnya, terserahmu saja. Kalau kau mau berpura-pura tidak mengenalku, itu tidak apa," jelas Hendery tanpa mengindahkan reaksi jutek lawan bicaranya.

"Kau berbohong padaku tentang tidak mengenal omega lain."

Hendery terdiam. Dejun menatap si Wong dan hanya tersenyum sekilas. Tentu saja, dia tidak akan mau dimintai hal seperti itu lagi. Apalagi oleh seorang pria —berstatus alpha, yang berbohong kepada dirinya. Bagaimana dirinya bisa memberi kepercayaan kepada pria itu? Bisa saja dia berkata sebulan tapi nyatanya tidak begitu.

Omega itu berjalan menjauh.

Ia hanya mau pulang dan tidur, kenapa susah sekali sih!

Namun, Hendery seperti iblis yang selalu mengejar langkahnya. Satu meter pun tidak bisa dilewati karena adanya si alpha. Dengan wajah dinginnya, ia bersikukuh. Pheromone kuat itu bahkan mulai menguar. Dejun mulai pusing—ia benci bau ini. Mau tak mau, ia berhenti berjalan. Si Wong hanya tersenyum kecil lalu mengenggam tangan si omega.

"Aku mohon."

Dejun berdecih, "Minta saja dengan Ten."

Hendery hanya tertawa kecil. Suatu tawa yang membuat si Xiao langsung mengerjap. Ia serasa jatuh hati lagi. Karena tawa itu adalah hal yang langka sekali! Membuat si Wong berbicara kepadanya saja susah. Melihat senyumnya yang tipis saja hanya sekali dua kali. Dan kali ini membuat dia tertawa?

Dejun bisa pingsan. Jantungnya berpacu cepat sekali karena kontak mata sekilas dengan mata hitam itu. Ia menunduk dan menggeram kecil karena gemas. Hendery itu tertawa tanpa sebab dan tersenyum lagi. Menurut Dejun itu adalah hal yang lucu. Aura dingin dan suram yang biasa menyelimuti si alpha kini sudah menghilang. Pria itu benar-benar tampan dan kelihatan hangat!

Andai ia begini terus, Dejun rasa Hendery bisa mengalahkan popularitas Jaehyun di kampus!

Duh, apa lagi yang ada di otaknya?

Ia mulai plin-plan lagi kan?

Tadi, berkata ingin move on. Sekarang malah memuja-muja. Memang urusan cinta adalah musuh terbesar Dejun. Ia tak pernah bisa memahami hal itu. Bisa mengagumi seseorang saja sudah cukup ajaib —hatinya masih berfungsi ternyata. Anehnya, ia jika sudah menyukai seseorang, maka dia akan sangat-sangat tolol! Seperti sekarang ini dihadapkan dengan Hendery.

"Kau cemburu?"

"Tidak!" elaknya.

Dejun memalingkan wajahnya lagi. Ia menghindari kontak mata dengan si Wong karena tidak tahan ditatap begitu intens. Hendery sendiri sengaja semakin mendekati dirinya. Omega itu bergerak mundur dengan tidak nyamannya karena pria itu berbau sangat seperti alpha sekarang. Ia benci bau itu dan ia benci mengingat status pria itu. Singkatnya, dia benci didominasi oleh alpha.

Ia memberanikan diri menatap Hendery.

Pria itu malah menyeringai, "Kenapa menatapku begitu, sayang?"

"Sial. Kau sama menjijikkan juga."

Dejun merasa jengah. Ia tidak tahan, kenapa Hendery yang dingin itu menjadi lain sekali di hadapannya? Memanggil dirinya dengan kata-kata begitu malah membuat si Xiao menjadi sedikit geli. Ia lebih suka sosok lembut dan tenang—bukan yang beringas begini! Apalagi sekarang memojokkan dirinya ke dinding di gang itu.

Tak bohong, ia masih merasa jantungan dan membayangkan adegan romantis di drama.

Dengan sigap, ia menepis tangan Hendery yang hendak mencengkeram bahunya. Pria itu tampaknya sedikit terkejut akibat respons Dejun yang mulai kasar. Namun, bukannya menyerah dan membiarkannya pulang untuk tidur, Lone Wolf itu malah sengaja menghalangi jalannya lagi. Pheromonenya juga dengan sengaja dikeluarkan begitu saja.

Pusing.

Badan si Xiao menjadi lemas dan ia tidak kuat berdiri. Manik matanya mengerling sekilas ke Hendery dengan kesal. Sangat benci jika tubuhnya sudah bereaksi dengan pheromone alpha. Memberontak juga percuma, pada dasarnya dirinya selalu begitu lemah di hadapan seorang dominan —karena itulah ia benci dengan alpha. Pria itu benar-benar pintar memanfaatkan kelemahannya.

Hendery bahkan berbisik di telinga Dejun, "Karena kau tidak mau menjadi mate palsuku dan kau juga cemburu dengan Ten. Aku rasa akan lebih baik jika aku membuatmu menjadi mate sungguhanku. Kau akan jadi milikku dan aku jadi milikmu. Adil kan?"

Merinding.

Hanya itu yang Dejun rasakan.

Tidak bisa berkutik karena atmosfernya terasa panas, Dejun meringis pelan. Ia terkulai di lantai ketika kakinya tidak kuat lagi. Ia bernapas dengan berat karena seluruh badannya merasa sangat tidak nyaman. Tubuhnya menegang dan bergetar hebat. Si mungil itu meringkuk, memejamkan mata, ia menghindari tatapan aneh dari Hendery. Dalam hati, ia sudah merutuki nasibnya.

Kenapa, sekali lagi, kenapa dia harus heat di hadapan Hendery yang notabenenya seorang alpha?

Sialnya lagi, dirinya tidak membawa suppresant!

"Argh—Hendery, tolong."

Si alpha yang semula keheranan kini tampak terkejut. Wong itu berjalan selangkah mundur ketika melihat si omega terduduk di lantai dan keceplosan memanggil namanya dengan lirih. Ekspresinya berubah lagi tetapi Dejun tidak bisa membacanya. Pandangannya mulai menjadi buram juga gelap. Si Xiao panik— napasnya semakin tak karuan.

"Tunggu—" ucapan Hendery terputus.

Samar-samar, Dejun menangkap bayangan pria itu berjalan menjauhi dirinya.

Tidak! Tidak!

"Hendery!"

Tidak ada jawaban dari seruan lemah itu.

Pandangannya menjadi jelas.

Tidak ada orang di sana.

Dirinya mulai panik bukan main. Suhu tubuhnya terasa semakin naik. Bibirnya digigit kuat hingga berdarah karena ia menahan diri. Meski tempat ini sepi akan manusia, tapi tetap saja berbahaya. Jika kakinya bisa berdiri, ia ingin berlari pulang secepatnya. Namun, Dejun hanya bisa terkulai lemas dan memejamkan matanya. Sementara, tubuh dan kulitnya serasa terbakar.

Ia menunggu Hendery kembali.

Penciumannya menjadi sangat sensitif. Ia bisa merasakan pheromone alpha— bukan aroma Hendery. Itu semakin membuat dirinya gelisah. Takut adalah perasaan paling dominan. Rasanya ingin menangis saja. Semua hal jelek dan buruk mulai menghantui pikirannya saat ini. Heat membuat pheromonenya semakin menarik dan bisa membuat alpha kehilangan akal.

Kenapa Hendery meninggalkan dirinya begitu saja?

Yang ia butuhkan hanyalah Hendery.

Dejun sebenarnya tidak sudi disentuh oleh alpha manapun. Kali ini dia rela-rela saja jika pria berwajah tampan itu menyentuh dirinya. Tidak apa juga jika pria itu menjadikan dirinya mate sungguhan. Si Xiao tidak apa asalkan bukan alpha yang sembarangan! Ia hanya perlu Hendery kembali sekarang dan membawa dirinya pulang. Pikirannya kacau.

Ia lalu teringat sesuatu.

Ya, handphonenya!

Kun.

Dejun harus menelpon kakak tingkatnya itu sekarang juga!

Omega itu mulai mencari-cari ponselnya di tas ransel kecil yang tanpa ia sadari sudah dijatuhkan di lantai. Namun, nihil, hilang dan kosong. Padahal ia selalu membawa alat elektronik itu kemanapun. Apakah jatuh atau dicuri? Ketinggalan sepertinya tidak mungkin. Tentu saja, Dejun sudah menggeledah kemanapun dan tetap tidak ada. Dia semakin panik.

Hendery tak kunjung muncul.

Akhirnya, pria manis itu mencoba berdiri. Napasnya masih tersendat dan tubuhnya masih panas. Ia ingin berjalan pergi untuk meminta bantuan. Namun, tiba-tiba seorang pria muncul di hadapannya. Dejun tersentak karena kaget. Ia kembali terhimpit dengan dinding. Aroma pheromone yang kuat membuat dirinya pusing. Entahlah aroma apa, yang penting alpha!

Si Xiao menunduk dan tubuhnya bergetar. Ia menangis.

Ya, menangis.

"Ah— tolong, jangan mendekat, tuan."

Takut.

Ia benar-benar takut bahkan ia tak berani melihat wajah alpha itu. Mimpi buruk setiap omega adalah mengalami heat di jalan dan seorang alpha mendekatinya tiba-tiba. Banyak omega yang masa depannya hancur karena hal seperti itu. Dan Dejun tidak ingin menjadi salah satu dari mereka. Hanya satu nama yang ia sebut dalam. ketakutannya.

Hendery.

"Xiao Dejun."

Tunggu—

"Hendery?"

TBC.


End file.
